Falling
by Tara-Potter-Malfoy
Summary: IYOC. No one. Not a signal person was out today. Even the street was quiet. I turned back and started to inch towards my home.“Maybe I should go backack,” The world around me began to move and grow fuzzy. Little black dots danced in my eyesight and the la


Prologue

* * *

" Damn, another boring day to look forward to!" I grumbled miserably under my breath. " How could they leave me here alone?" I question to my empty room. " Mom…. Dad… Argghh…. I would of like to go on vacation to!"

(Flashback)

_" Honey me and your father are going to Hawaii for 2 months, justto get away from work and we were wondering if you could watch the house while were gone… now don't give me that look. Your father thought you would want to stay here and have some fun of your own, instead of hanging around'grown-ups'. Don't worry honey ok?We areleaving in 2 days."_

_" But mo-mom!" I wailed unhappily._

_(2 days later)_

_" Ok darling are you packed yet? The plane will leave in an hour we have to go," I heard my dad yell to my mom._

_" Yes dear! Tara, were going now. Jacob will be staying at his friend's cottage all summer so you have the whole house to yourself! We love you, keep everything clean and most of all have fun! Take care of yourself and the house!" She bent down and kissed me onthe head, then walk out the front door. I sat fuming at the kitchen table. _

_" Hey Ashymoto!" I heard my father joke from behind me. He always called me that because I was obsessed with Japanese anime. He'd always argued with me, saying that I was too old to be watching it but hey I didn't care! You can't help what you like, and if others don't like it- well their missing out! " I'll miss you, take care of yourself and-"_

_I interrupted him. " Never let strangers into the house, I know, I know!" I sighed in aggravation. _

_" Okay, okay," My dad held his hands in the air in mock surrender, he then bent down to kiss my cheek. " I love you kiddo! See you in two months…"_

(End of Flashback)

" Man it was like they where rubbing it in!" I got up and look out the kitchen glass door. " Well, what do I do now? Everything's already clean, I have enough food for now so…I guess I'll for a walk." I grabbed my shoes and book to read in the park behind my home.

As soon as I walked out of my house a cold blasted of wind nearly knock me off the little porch step. I shivered andzipped up my jacket. " That was weird…isn't supposed to be a hot day out today? I really have to stop talking to myself, no wonder I don't have any friends!" I was in a black mood again; I shook myself mentally and began walking toward the small, empty park. The wind whistled through the trees and the swings squeaked as they move back and forth." Ok… now this is freaking me out…"

No one. Not a signal person was out today. Even the street was quiet. I turned back and started to inch towards my home.

"Maybe I should go back-ack," The world around me began to move and grow fuzzy. Little black dots danced in my eyesight and the last thing I heard was my book fall to the pavement………..

* * *

_(AN: I thought I'd add more to this chapter)_

**Chapter One: How did it happen?**

" Uggghhh…. oh my head," I mumbled and breathed in deep, then stilled at a sudden noise.

" Feh, so the wench finally wakes," A familiar sneery voice replied.

" Inu Yasha, could she have a Shikon no Tama fragment?" Squeaked another familiar voice.

" Shippou…" My eyes flew open, I gasped in wonder. " Is it really you…?"

" Um, are you-," A female voice began.

" Kagome!" My eyes lit up. ' Holy shit! I really am in the anime series Inu-Yasha!' I felt myself beginning lifted off the ground by the front of my shirt.

" Feh bitch, how do you know Kagome and the fox brat! Answer me wench!"

" Inu Yasha put her down now!" Kagome yelled angrily. The hanyou looked me over before dropping me to the ground.

" She could be a spy sent by Naraku," I turned around to face the person who just spoke.

' Sango! Hey but where's Miroku?' I thought. " Ahh!" I jumped in surprise when I felt a hand touch my butt. " MIROKU!" I yelled angrily while slapping his hand away and glared at him.

"How-how," He looked shocked and puzzled. " Have we met before?"

' Oops, me and my big mouth again!' I sighed. " No, I-I," I stopped talking.

'How am I going to tell them I come from a different world-err-dimension. Whatever!'

I suddenly felt weight being pressed down on my right shoulder. " Who are you and how do you know me- us?" said Shippou, as he looked me square in the eye.

' Oh! He's even more kawaii in person, then on the anime!' Before I realized what I was doing I put my face into his soft, bushy tail.

" Eek! What are you doing!" Came his shocked reply.

" I always wanted to do that and this too," I could sense the others grab for their weapons but I didn't care. My hands began to scratch behind Shippou's ear, I giggled a little when he started to purr.

" Women!" I jumped at the angry shout that somehow appeared out of nowhere right behind me. " We don't have time for your stupid pettings and your unintelligent talking women, we have to find the fragments! Now move out of are way or die, your choice." Inu Yasha replied arrogantly.

I twitched. ' Unintelligent talking! Oh I outta kick his ass- no wait he's part demon I'd be creamed. " Listen dog breath, I don't need you telling me what to do and where to do it! You got that? Good!" I yelled into his surprised face, I turned my back on everyone and began walking away. ' Where am I going to go?' I thought. ' Calm down first thing and don't panic, I'm lost, I have no idea where I'm going and the ones that do are angry at me! Great! Perfect! Just what I needed!' My jumbled thoughts were interrupted by a voice talking right beside me.

" Are you from my world?"

" Yes and no Kagome, I'm not from this one that's for sure," I sighed and looked at the forestry landscape. " The problem is I don't know how I got here or why I'm here in the first place."

" Oi Kagome! Forget this baka-wench, we need to find more of theshards!"

" Inu Yasha," Kagome replied calmly. " SIT!" A loud thud was heard followed by a groan.

" Bitch," Inu Yasha grumbled face down in the dirt. " Kuso, I think my backs broken...Oooww!"

" Stop whining Inu-chan!"

"Inu…chan?" The others looked at me, as well as Inu Yasha.

" Yah, got problem that I called him that?" Tara replied. " Cause if you do-"

" Oi woman!" Tara spun around only to smack into a wall of flesh.


End file.
